1-4-3
by luz253
Summary: El amor es algo difícil de encontrar, puede está más cerca de lo que se espera. Ahora aquel hilo rojo del destino se encargará de unir dos corazones, aunque se tenga que convertir en un hilo virtual y necesite la ayuda de una celestina. [Reto para Sthefynice de las Mendigas fickeras del foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Pocas esperanzas

Hola, bienvenidos a mi nuevo long-fic Daikari para mi querida Sthefy. Espero que les guste, especialmente a ti Sthefy. Cambie algunos pequeños detalles del reto de Sthefy y la categoría cambiara cuando avance el fanfic.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose se escucho en todo el departamento, demostrando a un chico desanimado que se dirige al sofá mas cercano para tirarse en él.

—Hola, Daisuke. Te ves fatal, ¿tan mal te ha ido en la cita?— pregunto con curiosidad su compañero de departamento, su mejor amigo Ken.

Daisuke se quedo callado, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y no decir todo de golpe. Suspiro y le conto lo de la cita.

—Sí y no, la cita iba perfecta. Nos estábamos llevando bien, Rina es una chica divertida, alegre, hermosa, pero…— evito la mirada de Ken.— Ella no quiere nada serio, quería que fuera su "amigo con derecho". Hasta me dio su numero si algún día quería tener sexo sin compromiso. ¡Ah porque siempre que salgo con una chica termina pidiéndome sexo, acaso me estafaron y esas historias de amor que surgen de Tinder son falsas!— termino de quejarse.

—Te lo dije, nada sale bien de esas aplicaciones de citas. Quizás podría preguntarle a Miyako para tener una cita doble y que te presente una amiga suya.

—Mejor paso. Ken, tú no entiendes mi dolor, no todos tenemos la suerte de conocer al amor de nuestra vida muy joven… o que nos corresponda— las ultimas palabras las susurro, esperando que Ken no le de tanta importancia.

Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad, estaba una chica de cabellos castaños desanimada viendo su celular. Revisando aquella popular aplicación de Tinder y pensando si borrarla o no, debido a que sus ultimas citas han sido un fiasco y la mayoría de chicos solo querían una noche con ella en alguna cama de hotel. Su celular comenzó a sonar y respondio la llamada de su mejor amigo.

—Hola Takeru, no te preocupes no fui a ninguna cita hoy.

—Hikari, sabes que me preocupas y no me agrada mucho la idea que salgas con personas que conociste por internet y peor que se aprovechan de tu inocencia.

—No debería de contarte mis citas fallidas.

—Hikari, la última vez tu cita fue en un restaurante de hotel, era evidente que quería llevarte a la cama. Felizmente que pudiste escaparte sin problema.

—Se cuidarme sola Takeru, deja el drama.

—Querida, soy escritor y el drama es lo mio. Solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien, ve a descansar. Buenas noches Hikari.

—Buenas noches Takeru.

La aplicación Tinder le estaba dando dolores de cabeza y partiendo poco a poco la esperanza de encontrar el amor verdadero en los corazones de Hikari y Daisuke, respectivamente. Ante la vista que cupido esta de huelga y Tinder no esta ayudando mucho, una celestina aparecerá para sanar ese par de corazones rotos.


	2. Celestina al ataque

Nuevo capitulo, dentro de poco ya vendrá el romance. Disfruten de la lectura, especialmente tu Sthefy, agregue algo que quizás te guste.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Mimi siempre le ha gustado andar de cupido y ayudar a sus amigos en sus relaciones románticas, por lo cual tiene tendencia a formar parejas o intentarlo.

Debido a su carrera de gastronomía, se encuentra a menudo a Daisuke y se han vuelto muy buenos amigos. Él siempre la salva si a última hora se olvido de algún ingrediente, instrumento o su mandil, él era y sigue siendo su pequeño salvavidas. Mientras con Hikari, comenzó a tener una relación más estrecha debido a que es su cuñada y se llevan de maravilla.

Al pasar tanto tiempo con ellos se dio cuenta de los sentimientos puros que Daisuke tuvo hacia Hikari, los cuales intenta olvidar y seguir adelante, y con Hikari, lo terca que es al no querer aceptar que siente o ha sentido algo más que amistad por Daisuke, típico de un Yagami que no se da cuenta de las cosas hasta que es tarde, pero ella estaba allí para darles un empujón y se den cuenta que están destinados a estar juntos.

Era muy temprano cuando encontró a Daisuke en la facultad, lo alcanzo y saludo. Quería saber como le iba con _Tinder_ , esperaba que no tan bien y acertó. Podía poner su plan en marcha.

—Mimi, tengo tanta mala suerte en el amor. ¡¿Por qué la desgracia me persigue?! —quejándose exageradamente Daisuke con el corazón roto.

—Traquilizate Dai. ¿Me prestas un rato tu celular?

—Sí, cuídalo mientras voy a imprimir mi trabajo —muy confiado Daisuke le presto el celular a Mimi, ella es una de sus mejores amigas aunque este algo loca.

Ahora podía iniciar la primera fase de su plan, la instalación de una aplicación de citas mejor que Tinder. Busco rápidamente la aplicación que necesitaba y lo descargo sin consideración del paquete de datos de internet de Daisuke. "Es por su bien, luego me lo agredecera", fueron los pensamientos de Mimi sin culpa alguna de gastar el internet de su amigo.

Daisuke regreso a los 10 minutos y se dio cuenta que Mimi estaba usando en su celular una aplicación que nunca ha visto.

—Mimi, dame mi celular. ¿Qué estas haciendo con él? —dijo mientras intentaba quitarle su celular, no estaba seguro que intentaba hacer la loca de su amiga. Especialmente cuando vio que estaba abierto la tienda de aplicaciones y descargaba una de ellas.

—Dai, sé un buen chico y dime que nombre de usuario quieres ponerte en esta nueva app de citas.

Hubo un intercambio de palabras nada bonitas, algunos empujones; sin embargo, Mimi se salio con la suya y convenció a Daisuke de terminar el registro a la nueva aplicación y con la promesa de no borrarla y dejar _Tinder_ en el olvido.

—Esta nueva aplicación es rara, ¿por qué se llama 1-4-3 y por qué no me dejaste que usar mi nombre como usuario?

—Pequeño Dai, el chiste de la app es que se mantenga el misterio y se enamoren por los mensajes que se manden y no por el físico. ¿Eso no es lo que estas buscando?

—Sí, pero si me va igual o peor que en Tinder —cuestiono la opinión de Mimi, quien lo miro mal por lo cual se tuvo que retractar— pero no pierdo nada intentando.

—Bueno, ya hice mi buena acción del día, me voy Dai. Nos vemos más tarde, tengo clase en 15 minutos —se despidió antes de retirarse y dirigirse a su aula.

En la noche con más tranquilidad en su departamento, le envió el enlace de la nueva app de citas "1-4-3" a Hikari, le escribía sobre las buenas referencias que le daban y del detalle del encanto de la aplicación: el misterio que oculta. No seria difícil terminar de convencerla para que use la app. Ella sabe como controlar a los Yagami.

Quizás no podía encerrar a Hikari y Daisuke en un armario pero puede encerrarlos en una misma aplicación y dejar que el hilo del destino termine de hacer su trabajo. Solo esperaba que sus instintos no le fallaran y ellos dos encuentren la felicidad juntos. Aunque sus instintos le decian que dentro de poco recibiría un regaño de su querido novio Taichi al hacer de celestina otra vez.


	3. Solicitud

Hola, se que me he demorado una eternidad para subir este capitulo. Mil disculpas, espero actualizar más seguido antes que comiencen las clases.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. La aplicación 1-4-3 es ficticia, ha sido inspirada en las muchas redes sociales y un juego otome llamado Mystic Messenger, el cual recomiendo. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Era de noche, se podía ver la luna brillando en el cielo, mientras Hikari entro en su departamento. Se dio cuenta que le llego un mensaje de Mimi con un enlace de una nueva aplicación de citas. Al ver las opiniones en la tienda de apps y como Mimi le bombardeó el celular con mensajes de recomendaciones de la app, decidió probarla y avisarle de su decisión a Mimi para que deje de mandar mensajes.

El nombre de la aplicación, 1-4-3, le llamó la atención; debido a que era la primera vez que veía un nombre así en una app. ¿Qué significara, acaso será el código de alguna fecha o algo por el estilo?

Como cualquier red social completo sus datos, acepto las condiciones y política de privacidad, eligio el idioma de su preferencia, verificaron que era una persona y por ultimo creo su usuario, que para su desgracia no podía colocar su nombre por una política de la aplicación lo cual le pareció interesante pero raro, especialmente al pensar que le escribieran con ese sobrenombre. Sin embargo, debido a las normas tuvo que crear un nick aunque en ese momento no tenía muchas ideas. Creo su perfil y eligió una foto en donde se encontraba de espalda jugando con su gato.

En el tutorial se le informo que habia algunos huevos de pascua escondidos en la aplicación y además de haber una opcion especial en el menú de opciones con el mismo nombre de la aplicación que se recomendaba usar cuando solo quería comunicarse con una sola persona y no recibir más notificaciones de los demás.

El interfaz era misterioso pero a la vez hermoso, parecia que se inspiraron en el cielo nocturno lo cual le encantaba a Hikari. Y como en el famoso Tinder comenzó a ver perfiles aunque a diferencia de alli la foto no era tan grande y se veía la introducción de cada persona.

Algunas iban al punto de que querían algo sin compromiso mientras otros parecían más sinceros que buscaban una relación más estable. Uno de los últimos que vio le llamó la atención, en su foto de perfil solo se podía ver la silueta del chico jugando futbol, le pareció familiar pero no le dio importancia. Su presentación de perfil le pareció tierna y divertida, hay que admitir que él supiera hacer helados le llamo mucho la atención especialmente cuando leyó que tendría un magister en helados si es que existiera. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que él estaba buscando una amistad y si todo iba bien podría convertirse en una relación de pareja. Por fin encontró a alguien que comparte su opinión en ese aspecto, así que mando le mando una solicitud.

Unos edificios a unas cuadras, se encontraba Daisuke jugando en su computadora un popular juego RPG cuando de repente escucho su celular, el cual ignoro hasta que perdió la partida. No estaba de buen humor al perder de una forma tonta por distraerse por un momento por el sonido del celular, su molestia paso al darse cuenta de la notificación de la app. No dudo en aceptar la notificación de amistad al leer el perfil de la chica, aunque irónicamente sus usuarios estaban relacionados.

 **De: Knight of sun [22:33]**

 _Hola Princess of light, es un gusto conocerte_

 **De: Princess of light [22:36]**

 _Hola Knight of sun, espero que nos llevemos bien._

Aquellos mensajes de saludo fueron el inicio de una larga conversación y quizás el comienzo de algo más grande.


	4. Princess and knight

Hola, primero una super disculpa por la demora aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo ya que por fin estoy más libre y fanfiction necesita más daikari en español. Oficialmente ya comencé mi ciclo universitario hace casi un mes y no tenía tiempo para publicar el capítulo y editarlo, pero estén seguros que lo terminare aunque demore una eternidad. Gracias a todos por las lecturas, followers, favorites y los reviews.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. La aplicación 1-4-3 es ficticia, ha sido inspirada en las muchas redes sociales y un juego otome llamado Mystic Messenger, el cual recomiendo. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Daisuke despertó con mucha pereza, se amaneció conversando con aquella chica. Se contaron todas aquellas malas experiencias en Tinder y como escapaban de aquellas citas indeseables con personas ególatras y arrogantes que lo único que querían era una noche de pasión en algún motel barato o una relación sin compromiso al estilo de amigos con derechos. Él no dejo morir la conversación tan fácilmente, si se quedaban un rato sin escribir inventaba algún chiste, aunque fuera malo para que su princesa le respondiera.

Aunque tendría que pensar en algún apodo que no tenga que ver con los "títulos", que se pusieron involuntariamente a menos que ella sea una princesa de verdad, para salir de duda le preguntaría más tarde. Ahora tiene que salir de su cama y comenzar con su rutina diaria pero no sin antes de desearle los buenos días a su princess.

Mientras en el departamento de Hikari, ella ya había comenzado su día y de repente escucho el sonido de su celular que indicaba un mensaje de aquella app. Leyó el dulce mensaje de buenos días de knight, aún se le hace raro referirse a él con ese apodo y tenía la curiosidad del origen del nick del chico que le está comenzando a robar risas y pequeños suspiros.

 **De: Knight of sun [08:10]**

 _Buenos días my princess espero que tenga un gran día, estaré a su servicio su majestad._

 **De: Princess of light [08:12]**

 _Buenos días knight, no me digas así se siente raro. Además, debería ser alteza en vez de majestad, no soy una reina._

 **De: Knight of sun [08:13]**

 _Entonces, ¿si eres de la familia real? Nunca pensé encontrar en una aplicación de citas a una princesa real._

 **De: Princess of light [08:20]**

 _No, no soy de la realeza. El nick lo puse por el apodo de mi cuñada que me insistía tanto en descargarme la app y como no sabía que no podía registrarme con mi nombre, por eso me cree este nick. No creo que tengas una brillante armadura o sí, ¿cuéntame la historia de tu nick?_

 **De: Knight of sun [08:24]**

 _Lo uso en algunos juegos online. Aún así siempre cuenta conmigo si te pasa algo, bueno como no te gusta que te diga princess pensaba quizás darte algún apodo, ¿qué te parece si te llamo Li? Me da pereza escribir Light._

 **De: Princess of light [08:26]**

 _Solo si te puedo llamar Sun._

Después de coordinar sus nuevos apodos, comenzaron a preguntarse preguntas más personales y generales excepto aquellas como su verdadero nombre o dirección, aún la confianza no era tan grande. Hablaron sobre sus sueños, esperanzas y la forma en como acabaron en esta app de citas.

 **De: Knight of sun [09:34]**

 _Entonces, le preste mi celular a mi amiga mientras iba por unas copias, me instalo la aplicación sin mi permiso y se gastó todos mis datos. Fue horrible, mi paquete de datos se acabó. Casi me da un infarto cuando me llego el recibo de mi celular._

 **De: Princess of light [09:35]**

 _¿Una amiga?_ _Se nota que le tienes mucha confianza._

 **De: Knight of sun [09:38]**

 _Sí, pero no te preocupes ella es la hermana mayor que siempre quise, además tiene novio y él también me trata como si fuera su hermano. A veces parezco su hijo adoptivo, ellos son como mi familia._

 **De: Princess of light [09:40]**

 _Entonces, ¿no ves muy seguido a tu familia?_

 **De: Knight of sun [09:50]**

 _No mucho, en estos momentos no nos hablamos mucho por diferentes opiniones. Los quiero, pero ellos siempre critican mis sueños y los menosprecian. Dicen que debería buscar una mejor carrera o terminare cocinando en un lugar de mala muerte. Les demostrare lo lejos que puedo llegar y serán mis primeros clientes en mi restaurante, quieran o no._

Hikari se sintió mal al leer el último mensaje, le parecía algo inverosímil que la familia de Sun no confíe en él y lo apoye en sus sueños. Era tan diferente de su propia familia que siempre la apoyo en todas sus decisiones, hasta le dijeron para que estudiara fotografía, pero ella había descubierto su pasión en la educación.

 **De: Princess of light [10:00]**

 _Dale tiempo al tiempo, las cosas mejoraran y podrás demostrarles todo lo que vales. Espero que me guardes una reservación cuando abras tu restaurante._

Hikari se despidió, tenía que llegar a sus clases. Sin embargo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la tristeza que ocultaba Sun; de lo poco que lo conocía él era un chico alegre, positivo y gracioso, y no se merecía que le dieran la espalda así. Decidió que, aunque no sabía a donde iría su relación, quería ser su amiga y apoyarlo en lo que pudiera. Quería conocerlo y saber cómo sería esa sonrisa que brilla ante la adversidad.


End file.
